


Ours

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: ThreesomeThe Boogeyman and John have some fun with their girl.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick, Helen Wick/John Wick/Original Character(s), helen wick / boogeyman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Yours and Mine

John saw her first, if they were being technical about it. 

She was at a club, standing at the bar with a couple of girlfriends, sipping on some dark cocktail. She looked helplessly out of place, and that was how she caught his attention.

In a club filled with ladies in crop tops and mini skirts, she was in jeans, a soft cream blouse, and a grey sweater. She looked in over her head, like this was far from how she intended to spend her evening.

A little lost puppy, clearly uncomfortable in her new surroundings.

He found himself moving towards the bar when a hand met his shoulder, “The fuck are you doing?” His partner, Baba Yaga, asked incredulously, “The mark is on the dance floor.”

John shook his head, “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“No shit.” Yaga looks over to the bar, where John’s gaze had been trapped, to the handful of girls by the end. John can tell the moment his gaze lands on the girl. There was a narrowing in Yaga’s eyes, dark and assessing. His partner looks almost surprised, as John had been, at the sight of her.

“Little thing in the sweater? Looks like a fucking librarian?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s hot.”

“She’s gorgeous.”

“And she looks innocent as a fucking baby, John.”

“Never seen that stop you.”

And Yaga shoots him a grin, “Mark is only worth a couple mill.”

“Screw the mission.”

“I’d rather screw the pretty little girl.”

So would John.

“For the love of God, let me take the lead.” John says as they start to move towards the bar.

“‘Fraid I’ll scare her off?”

“Yes.”

Yaga snorts, “By all means.”

John finds his heart racing as he reaches the bar. A few of her friends have dispersed onto the dance floor leaving only their pretty little one with only two of her friends. The two, in question, are chatting amongst themselves, scoping out a few of the men at the bar.

John approaches her, moving to stand next to her. “Hi.” He says, and revels at the tiny way she jumps.

“H-hi.” She says, noting both John and the identical man who comes to stand next to him at the bar.

“I’m John.” John says.

“Helen.” She replies and John can almost feel Yaga trying to not to make a comment at her name. Luckly, he behaves for once in his miserable life.

“How apropos.”

And her cheeks flush. Yaga had been right. Innocent as a baby.

Sweeter than sin.

His mouth is watering.

“This is Yaga.” John introduces, motioning to the identical man.

“Twins?” She asks and Yaga smirks.

“In a manner of speaking.”

Helen hums, “An unusual name.”

John quickly slips in, “It’s a nickname. His real name is Jardani.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“More than that, sweetheart.” Yaga says with a wink.

Scarlet really is a lovely color on her. She looks down, almost bashfully and John and Yaga exchange a glance. Oh, she is  _ perfect. _

"You'll have to excuse him. He's taken quite a few blows to the head."

Helen offers a small smile in return and she looks so damn innocent. Yaga mutters "o, my derzhim yeye."  _ Oh, we're keeping her. _ "

No shit, John wants to tell him but he withholds. Her friends are looking on, the two at the bar. They have been for a little while now, watching like its some kind of show and it makes John a little wary.

“Is that Russian?” One of her friends asks, leaning in with a flirtatious smile.

John nods in the affirmative, not taking his eyes away from their delightful little find.

"Would you like to dance?"

Again, she looks almost embarrassed. “Oh, I don’t dance.”

“Yes, she does.” The other friend pipes up, pushing gently at Helen’s shoulder.

She just shakes her head, caught between frantic and embarrassed. Either way, the flush was back. “No, I really don’t.”

"Glupyy ublyudok, tebe luchshe znat chem sprashivat.” Yaga says with a shake of his head.  _ Stupid fucker, you should know better than to ask. _

He walks around John and takes Helen’s hand, turning her away from the bar. With a quick tug, she slips from the bar stool and stumbles into his waiting arms.

Before she can protest, he backs up dragging a helpless Helen after him.

“Everyone dances,  _ malen’kiy _ .”  _ Little one,  _ He says as John follows them to the dance floor. 

“I can’t.” She says, looking so small in front of him. “Really, I’m awful and…”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Yaga tells her, spinning her around in his arms, bringing his hands down to her hips. He tugged her back, bringing her ass back against him as he whispers into her ear, “You don’t need to worry about anything anymore.”

He grinds his hips into her, idly swaying to the beat of the music as John steps in front of her.

“You’re thinking too hard, princess.” John tells her and he grabs her wrists, hanging limply at her sides. In a quick movement, he swings her arms up and around his shoulders as he closes in on her.

There is a sharp intake of breath as she realizes that they have her encased. Her nervousness has only seemed to increase as they dragged her to the floor and she looks around anxiously.

John catches her chin in his hand, “Don’t look at them, love. Only look at us.”

“It’s a much better view.” Yaga taunts playfully and she shivers in his arms. In  _ their _ arms. A hand moves from her hips, coming around and encircling her stomach. It might feel like a hug if he was still grinding into her ass.

With his other hand, Yaga pulls her hair to one side and places a kiss on her neck.

Helen gasps in surprise at the contact while John runs his hands down her sides, squeezing gently at her flesh.

“Relax.” He whispers,

_ Relax _ . Like that’s going to happen, she thinks, as they continue to move and sway. Her trapped body moves with them.

Its erotic, the way their bodies grind against her. She can feel both their hard cocks through their clothes. Their hands sweep up and down her body in tandem.

What’s worse is that people are watching. She can feel eyes on them all as they dance together. People captivated by the dark, identical men with the small woman sandwiched between them. Touching her, rolling into her.

John seems to catch her looking around again and he grabs her face between his two hands and forces her to look back at him. 

“She’s thinking so hard.” He says, looking at her but clearly talking to his partner.

“Gonna have to make her stop thinking, then.” Yaga says, and he nips at her ear with his teeth.

John hums, bending down and bringing his lips to hers.

Helen moans softly as his tongue pushes its way into her mouth, stroking hers as he deepens the kiss.

Yaga takes advantage of John’s hands being busy and runs his hands over her body. One hand keeps her tight against him while the other ghosts over her breast.

She shivers, again knowing that they’re in a room full of people, but taking comfort in the fact that both men are sandwiched around her in a way that protects her from their scrutiny.

She’s never going to hear the end of this from her friends, she knows, but she doesn’t bother to think about it as John licks at her mouth. Yaga finds her hardened nipple through her shirt and pinches it gently. Her body reacts and she backs up harder against him, grinding her ass against him. Yaga groans at the contact, watching as John keeps kissing her.

A surge of jealousy interrupts him and he pushes John’s hands off her face and yanks her head back. It lands on his shoulder and Yaga smirks at John. “How does she taste?”

“See for yourself.”

John steps back and, again, she is tossed between them like a rag doll, spun around. At once, her back meets John’s front and Yaga closes the distance, kissing her while John runs his hands down her body.

John’s kiss had been deep and passionate but Yaga’s has her gasping for breath as he nips at her lips with his teeth and sucks her tongue into his mouth.

“Fucking delcious, isn’t she?” John asks, running a hand down her stomach but stopping just before he reaches her center.

Yaga breaks the kiss and Helen would have stumbled were she not completely held up by the two.

“Her mouth is.” Yaga says, running a hand down her jaw, “I wonder how she tastes elsewhere.”

Helen whimpers at the thought.

“Glavnaya?” John asks and she swallows, looking over her shoulder. Not quite sure what he had asked.

“Glavnaya.” Yaga repeats.  _ Home.  _ He catches her throat in his hand and forces her to look up, “Tell your friends you’re leaving. Or don’t. Either way, you’re going to be out front in one minute. Do you understand?”

She nods against his hand and John steps back. She moves to go to her friend but John catches her arm before she can get too far.

“You  _ will _ be out front in a minute. Otherwise, I’m coming in after you.”

She nods again and John lets her go. She scurries off to the bar. 

Yaga puts a hand on John’s shoulder, “Ty za rulem.”  _ You’re driving. _

“Like hell.” John replies.

“I already called it.” Yaga says with a smirk.

“Then I get her pussy first.”

“Fine.”

Yaga tosses the keys to John and he slips out of the bar to go grab their car. Their mark is still dancing with the blonde girl. Yaga regards him idly. He was worth two million dead to somebody but Yaga couldn’t bring himself to give a flying fuck. 

Instead, he walks towards the door, keeping an eye on their new little target.

Helen had her bag over her shoulder, a flush on her cheek as one of her friends is practically jumping in her seat. The other looks nervous and he hopes that she isn’t trying to talk his Helen out of it. It would be a shame to have to kill her friend. 

But Helen shakes her head and gives them a quick wave before he turns to the door. Yaga gives her an approving nod as she approaches.

He opens the door and lets her out ahead of him. The moment they are outside, Yaga grabs her and spins her around so that her back is against the building. There is a flash of cool from the air outside but it does little to cool them down as, again, he kisses her hard.

She whimpers at the contact and, fuck, it takes all the control he has not to just take her right there. On the busy street, in front of the line of people waiting to be admitted to the club.

He hears the familiar rumble of the engine and he breaks the kiss as John pulls up to the curb. 

John, bless his soul, has already put down the passenger seat and Yaga guides her to the back. He helps her slip over the front seat before he follows and closes the door. 

She sits in the corner of the back seat and Yaga pulls her onto his lap as John drives away. He spreads her legs so they are open on either side of him and kisses her again. His hands ride up on her body, fingers gripping her flesh. They slip under her sweater, her blouse, and he revels at the smooth feel of her skin as he consumes her mouth.

His hands come up and he slips them under the cups of her bra and on her breast. Her tits are soft and perfect and pliable under his hands. He breaks the kiss and lets his thumbs roll over her nipples.

“Ona chuvstvuyet sebya grebanym nebom.”  _ She fucking feels like heaven. _

John growls as he turns a corner, “Ublyudok.”

“Bastard.”

Yaga pushes her sweater off her, kissing her neck as he does before lifting up her shirt. Her bra, thank fuck, is strapless and he quickly undoes the clasp and tosses it aside, baring her breasts to him.

“Ya sdelayu tebya svoyey, malyshka.”  _ I’m going to make you mine, little one. _ He taunts her, well aware that she can’t understand his words. He’ll say them to her again, someday. In English. When they’ve made her theirs, he’ll tell her again.

But for now, he’s content to whisper to her all his secrets.

He kisses her breasts, laving attention down on each. Sucking at her nipples, teasing her flesh with his teeth. It became his goal to coax little whimpers and moans from those sinful lips, every sound going straight to his crotch.

They weren’t too far from home. Their apartment in the city was centralized to best expedite time in missions. It was spacious and clean but utilitarian overall. John wondered how she would see fit to decorate it as he pulled into the parking garage and into a space. His parking job was careless and the back tire was over the line for sure but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he put the car into park and jumps out of the car. 

Yaga takes his sweet time, in no rush at all to share their girl.

John throws open the passenger door and wraps an arm around Helen, gently but quickly pulling her off of Yaga’s lap and out of the car. He turns her around and pushes her into the car, kissing her senselessly, making up for all the time that she had been in Yaga’s arms.

Yaga rolls his eyes as he climbs out of the car. 

“Move it.”

He tells John and John lifts Helen into the air, wrapping his arms around her as her legs secure themselves around his waist. 

“Chertovski ideal’no.”  _ Fucking perfect  _ John swears as he carries her towards the elevator. Yaga has the doors open by the time he gets there and he closes in on them as the door closes. She’s still wrapped up and around John but Yaga puts a hand to her throat, pushing her head back so that he can kiss her again.

It nearly gives her whiplash, John reaching for her to turn her head back to him.

The doors open to their suite and Yaga tugs off his suit jacket and vest as John continues to kiss Helen, walking carefully into their home.

Yaga strips off his tie and belt, and kicks off his shoes as they walk towards the back, to John’s bedroom. He wastes little time in removing his pants and boxers as John lays Helen onto the bed.

Yaga replaces him as John begins to strip, kissing her neck as he tugs the blouse off of her little body. He groans at the sight of her in the light and swears that he will never be used to that image.

He knocks her shoes aside and tugs her pants and panties off in one go, ripping them from her body and tossing them aside as John steps in, kneeling down in front of her. 

Before she can react, he buries his face in her pussy and Helen cries out at the contact. John licks, carefully, tasting the wetness that has pooled at her center and groans.

“Nebesnyy?”  _ Heavenly?  _ Yaga asks.

“Luchshe.”  _ Better.  _ John replies, moving aside and crawling onto the bed to kiss her again, leaving her pussy open for Yaga to sample.

John was right. She truly was better than heaven.

He probes her opening with his tongue, savoring the deliciousness of her. 

His tongue sweeps up against her slit and circles her clit and he revels in the moan that escapes her, muted by John’s mouth against hers. 

John breaks the kiss, leaving her panting, as he glances down at Yaga between her thighs, “Can’t wait much longer.”

“No.” Yaga agrees, and he climbs up to her other side. 

John teases a nipple with his fingers while Yaga runs his own around her clit. 

He glances down at Helen between them. So desperate. He runs his fingers down and slips one inside of her easily. She clenches around him and Yaga smiles at her, “Oh, I think she likes that.”

He slips another finger inside of her and curls them up. Helen gasps, biting her lip.

“Look at her,” John says with a small, disbelieving shake of his head. “So responsive.”

“So needy.” Yaga says, continuing to soak his fingers. “Isn’t that right?” He asks her, teasing her clit with his thumb.

She nods, frantically. “Please…”

“Our little slut knows some manners.” Yaga says, almost proudly. He teases her insides gently, “Please what,  malyshka?” 

“Fuck me.”

“Manners and a dirty mouth. Looks like it’s our lucky day.” He glances over at John. Wordlessly, they quickly form a plan of attack.

John rises to his feet, picking Helen back up from off the bed. Carefully, he maneuvers her like a doll and she lets him, to his delight. He lines up his cock to her entrance and slowly, carefully, lets her sink down onto his length.

She cries out at the contact, burying her face in his shoulder as he rolls his hips, forcing her further down on his cock until she is completely impaled. 

Yaga runs his hand up and down his cock, covering himself in the ample juices from Helen’s pussy until he is coated in her essence. He takes the two fingers to his mouth and licks them cleaning covering them in his saliva before he runs his hand along her ass.

She tenses, slightly, but John whispers to her softly, calming her down in a way that eluded Yaga.

Yaga slips a finger past her tense muscles and she gasps, burying her head further against John’s neck.

“Taking him so well, princess.”

He tests another and she tenses around his fingers in surprise before relaxing. He spread the fingers, opening her the best he could to prepare her as John pet her hair.

“Taking me so well. Feel so good around my cock. Going to make you you feel so good, too.” John kept whispering as Yaga withdrew his fingers and took a step forward. 

He lined up his wet cock against her ass and gently pressed inside. He barely made it past her entrance before she gasped, tensing, squeezing him in ways that should have been illegal.

“Look at you, princess.” John whispers encouragingly. “Being such a good girl for us, aren’t you?”

His coaxing worked and Yaga was able to slide his length inside of her with a groan.

Fuck, she was tight.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, keeping one arm at her waist, the other hand reaching for her tits as he rolled his hips, testing his position.

“How do you feel, malyshka?”

“So good.” She whispered, her words hitching as Yaga pinches her nipple between two fingers. “So  _ full. _ ”

Yaga pulls out a bit before pistoning back in, slamming into her hips.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from her and John growls.

“Made her pussy clench. Do it again.”

Yaga does and Helen gasps, tightening her grip around John’s shoulders.

“Better hold tight, princess.” John tells her, tugging her hair so that her head falls back and her throat is exposed to him.

John pistons out and thrusts into her. Hard. The movement sends her falling back against Yaga’s chest and then Yaga does the same. She grasps at John’s shoulders to help steady her as they rock in and out of her. The movements have her nearly dizzy as they toss her back and forth between them, like a doll. 

The cacophony of their grunts sing in her ears and she can’t quite keep count of whose hands are where.

“Taking us so well.” John says, grinding into her.

“Fucking made for us.” Yaga agrees and she feels teeth at her neck. She whimpers at the contact, loving the way he bites at her as they stuff her. “Aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes!” She cries out as Yaga’s hand drifts down her stomach and lands on her clit. “Fuck!”

“Yeah. Our perfect little slut.”

She whimpers and Yaga starts circling her clit, teasing her more and more. She arches her back, throwing her head on his shoulder.

“Too much!” She says, “Fuck, it’s too much!”

“I’ll decide what’s too much.”

He speeds his fingers along as both men quicken their thrusts. She’s shaken back and forth between them and they’re unrelenting in their pace.

“Fuck!” She cries falling back against Yaga, her body tightening around them, her inner walls clenching desperately as they drive her to orgasm. She collapses back, boneless, before Yaga’s thrust sends her forward, hurtling into John.

John finishes first, spilling inside her pussy, while Yaga continues to drive into her, until he, too, shoots his load inside of her tight ass. He rolls his hips through his orgasm, driving his cum deeper inside of her.

“She pass out?” Yaga asks as he catches his breath.

John wraps a hand in her hair and pulls her head back. Her eyes are open, but lidded and her breathing is rather shallow. “Not quite.”

“Good.” Yaga says, letting her fall back into him again, “We’re nowhere near done with you.”


	2. Ours

John X Helen X Baba Yaga (freeform)

**...**

Helen walked the line between John Wick and the Boogeyman.

She knew them both intimately. Their strengths, their weaknesses. The things they shared and the ways they could not be more different if they tried.

Both were generous in their attentions. Utterly focused on details, committed to completing each and every task they set out on before starting a new one. They both were obsessive. In their own ways, they were both possessive. Especially of her, even if there was some sort of strange understanding between the three of them.

John was sweet and considerate. He was the thoughtful one who remembered little details like dates and favorite foods. He was quick to pick things up. Smart and well-read. He was a dream.

And if John was a dream, that the Baba Yaga was a delicious nightmare. The kind that made your heart race and your adrenaline pump. He was far more single-minded than John. He would set upon a task and nothing could move him from it. But he was also damn near feral.

If John kissed with his lips, Yaga kissed with his teeth.

John made love to her, Yaga worked tirelessly to destroy her pussy.

And together….well, Yaga brought out John’s competitive side and John tended to humanize his counterpart.

It was a fucking frenzy when they worked together but it was almost worse when they they didn’t. It became a fucking competition at times. Both working to one up the other, to be the last one to make her come, to make her come harder than the last. Often, their efforts left Helen too exhausted to move. They took pride in making her unable to walk at all, forcing her to call in sick.

And then they would abuse her body again.

Their work was her only reprieve. John, who had since retired from his days as an assassin, with his bookbinding. Yaga, with death.

Surprisingly, they were both kept busy.

Often John would have to travel to pick up new scripts or materials, leaving Yaga to fuck her into oblivian.

And then Yaga, working late into the night to kill his latest target. He tended to avoid traveling for work since they got Helen, but sometimes it was necessary. And John would be left to tend to their girl in that sweet, soft manner that he used when dealing with delicate books.

Tenderly.

When Yaga gets home, late in the night he is certain that was what he had missed.

There is a sharp smell of sex in the air the moment he opened the door. He tossed his jacket on the couch before walking up the stairs. 

Helen curls up against John. She’s asleep, breathing softly, with her head resting on John’s chest. John was awake, idly stroking her naked back. He says nothing as Yaga begins to undress, stripping himself of his white button-up and his slacks.

John appraises him for injuries and found none. He glances back up his body to his face. Not even a scratch but his eyes are dark as he slips off his boxers before climbing onto the bed.

Killing tended to make Yaga horny and finding Helen, in bed and naked… well, that was just kismet.

In a rare moment of consideration, Yaga runs a hand down Helen’s cheek as she sleeps.

“How is she?”

“Exhausted.” His partner says with a hint of pride in his tone, “She had a busy night.”

“I’ll bet she did.” Yaga leans down and licks a strike up her neck, “I’m almost tempted to let her sleep.”

Almost.

John just smirked, watching as Yaga peeled Helen from his body. A tiny whimper escapes her at the loss of heat but she doesn’t wake.

She really is tired.

“You wore her out.” He comments, sliding down her body until he is positioned between her thighs, “Poor little princess.” He adds mockingly.

“Oh, she got off on the deal quite well.” John moves to a sitting position, “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m feeling nice, tonight. I’ll let her warm up.”

“And then?”

“And then we’re going to fuck her.”

“Which way?”

“Every way.”

John smirks as he watches Yaga run a finger along Helen’s slit. “Not so nice then.”

Yaga smirks back up at him, "Not really.”

He illustrates his point by licking a long stripe up to her clit. He teases the little bundle and she stirs, a bit. Barely.

And that just won’t do.

Yaga bites down and Helen startles awake, crying out at the shock of pain.

John laughs, putting a hand at her chest and pushing her back into the mattress as Yaga continues to lick her clit alive. “Easy, princess.” He teases, trailing a hand down to her breast, still tender from where he had squeezed and sucked earlier in the night.

She moans as John adjusts himself, laying next to her. Yaga suckles at her clit while John teases her nipples. He bends down, kissing her lips, squeezing her breasts.

“Mmm,” John says, pulling back, “Can still taste myself on your tongue.”

Yaga nips at her thigh, “Can still taste you down here, bastard.”

John laughs, “You hear that, princess? Yaga can still taste what a dirty little girl you were for me.”

“Fuck!” She swears, arching her back as Yaga’s tongue flicks back and forth across her.

“There’s our girl.” Says John, rewarding her by pinching her nippes. “I hope you got some rest in that hour, baby, because you’re not going to sleep for a while.”

Helen whimpers and bites her lip as Yaga teases her opening with a finger. She easily accepts the digit and he rewards her with a kiss on her clit.

“How’s she doing?” John asks.

He removes the finger and brings it to his mouth to suck, “Soaked.”

Yaga climbs up her body, wrapping a hand in her hair and pulling her up to a sitting position. She cries out at the burning of her scalp and throws her arms around Yaga to steady herself.

He guides her mouth to his and shoves his tongue inside, rubbing the muscles against hers, reveling in the feel of her whines against him.

He breaks apart, examining her quickly. She’s awake but her eyes are still heavy.

“Our sleepy little slut.” Yaga tells her, “You taste ready to me? What do you think?”

She nods, her head slow in it’s movements, almost lethargic.

An easy fix, Yaga thinks. They’ll have her wide awake in no time.

Without looking away from Helen’s heavily-lidded eyes, Yaga says, “I’m taking her pussy. You want her mouth or her ass?”

Helen whimpers as John runs a hand up her back, “We have all night.” He says thoughtfully, running his hand over his shoulder and up to her lips. He shoves two fingers in her mouth and tilts her head back so she has to look at him, “I’ll start with her mouth.”

She sucks at his fingers and Yaga shakes her head, “Greedy little slut.”

“Our nasty princess.”

Yaga lifts her at her hips and they quickly spin her around so that she remains on Yaga’s lap while facing John. Yaga holds her around the waist and lifts her again, high enough that he can move his dick to her entrance, before letting her fall back down his length.

Helen cries out and Yaga releases his grip around her waist and pushes her back so that she falls towards John. 

John catches her easily and holds her up with one hand as the other rubs down his own length, “Open wide, princess.”

She barely has time to take a breath before John has thrusted forward. He adjusts his hips and tilts her head further up so that she can swallow his cock down her throat.

He smiles down at his little princess, carefully breathing through her nose as he massages his own length through her throat. John looks over at Yaga. “Our little princess takes us so well, doesn’t she?”

Yaga hums, running a hand along her ass. “She really does. Almost makes me want to keep her like this forever.”

“Impaled on our dicks?”

“Completely trapped by us. Unable to move. I could stay like this for hours, buried deep inside of our little slut.”

“There are certainly some perks.” John adds, running his hand around her face before going back to massaging her throat, “Keep our cocks warm. I could read a book. You could watch tv. Don’t even have to listen to her whining and begging us to fuck her.”

“Mmm.” Yaga smacks her ass and Helen cries out in surprise, the sound muffled by John’s cock.

“That felt good.” John says, “Make her do it again?”

Yaga slaps her again, and again and Helen’s screams only serve to make John harder.

“Little slut liked it, didn’t you?” Yaga asks, “I can feel you spilling more of your juices all around me.”

“Think she wants to get fucked.”

“You wanna get fucked, baby girl? You tired of the teasing?”

She whimpers on his cock.

“We didn’t wake her up just to tease her.” Yaga points out.

“There’s always tomorrow.” John releases her throat, choosing to instead grab her face in both his hands. He’s already in her throat but he pushes in further and Helen gags against him, nearly choking as he pulls out and shoves back in.

Yaga watches as she falls forward on John’s cock and lets himself slip out before John pushes her head back and he slams back in.

Helen starts to scream at the feeling of Yaga buried inside of her but the moment she does, she is pulled off his dick and is choking on John’s. She tries to suck at his length, like a good little girl, just as she is forced off his length and impaled onto Yaga’s.

They’ve done this before, they’ve developed a rhythm that both satisfies them and drives Helen absolutely wild.

They move her back and forth, like a rag doll, grunting as they pull and push at her body. She can take it. They have tested her limits a hundred times before and their perfect little girl has never let them down.

John’s hand moves to her hair, winding deep as he uses it to force her further and further down his length. Helen chokes on him again before Yaga yanks her off of John, filling her to the brim.

“Such a good girl.” John tells her, “Taking my cock so good, aren’t you?”

“Nassty little slut.” Yaga teases as he pulls her off of John, “She was fucking made for this.”

“Doing so well, princess”

“You can do better than that.”

The whiplash of their demeanors tied with the frantic back and forth of their cocks has her already on edge.

She clenches around Yaga and he chuckles, looking up to his counterpart. “I think our little slut wants to come.”

“Is that true, princess?” John looks down at her, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears from the sheer pleasure that has come from taking them together. “Do you want to come?”

“Think we should let her?” Yaga teases, slowing his thrusts.

Helen whimpers and tries to move back against him but John pulls her forward, choking her as he casually continues their conversation. “Well, we are going to be using her the rest of the night. It only seems right to let her come.”

“I suppose.” Yaga says and leans forward, wrapping an arm around Helen’s hips, pushing his hand over her mound so that his fingers can tease at her clit. “Alright, slut. You can come.”

He rocks back into her and Helen cries against John’s cock. He pulls at her hair, the rush of pleasure from her cries making him crazy. 

Yaga yanks her back, his own thrusts becoming more frantic, more erratic. John does the same, forcing her cock down her throat again and again, forcing it to accommodate to his length again and again. 

And Helen’s body startles, it’s as much as it can manage to move at the moment, trapped between the two cocks. The small jolt is all she can manage as she feels herself start to convulse around Yaga at the burst of pleasure. 

John comes first, spilling down her throat, leaving her no way but to swallow his thick cum. Yaga lifts her off of John the moment his hips have stilled and yanks Helen back so that her body rests against his chest as he drives his cock into her again and again, still toying with her clit so that she crashes down around him again.

Her pussy tightens around him and he lets go, losing his load deep inside her as he brings her down against him, lazily rocking his hips into her.

John scoots closer, catching a bit of seed that is dribbling off Helen’s chin with his finger. He pushes it back up and she opens her mouth.

“Such a pretty little princess, eating my cum.” John tells her, bending down to kiss her neck.

“Our perfect little whore.” Yaga mutters in her ear before he looks up to John. “You want her pussy or her ass?”

Helen whimpers, still trying to catch her breath from their latest ordeal as John lifts Helen off of Yaga’s cock. 

“I think I’ll take a turn with her pretty little pussy.”

Baba Yaga smiles as they adjust their girl, suddenly very grateful that it’s still Friday night. They have days before any of them need to be anywhere.

And he intended to use those days to the fullest. 


End file.
